outkastfandomcom-20200213-history
The Untamed
THE VENOMANCER AND THE BARBARIAN The race known as the Untamed, the residents of the City Of Lost, were once animal spirits, given the ability to think and speak by the Creator of Pangu. When these spirits were clothed in shape, Pan Gu gifted with the ability to walk in both a semi - humanoid form and an animal form which grants them special abilities. The Venomancer utilizes a fox form while the Barbarian transforms into a tiger. Unlike other races in PWI, Untamed are unique in that they are gender specific: Barbarian characters are always male and Venomancers always female. There are no female barbarians or male venomancers of the species. This does not limit selecting either as a playable character, but it does mean that regardless of the gender of the player, the barbarian will always be male and the venomancer always female. The Barbarian is a warrior, but unlike other races, Barbarians rely on their extraordinary defensive skills to win the day. Although their own attacks do less damage than other classes, Barbarians have high physical defense and HP, which makes them ideal for taking physical punishment and recovering from their opponents attacks. In fact, Barbarians can withstand more physical damage than any other class in the game. Barbarians also have the special ability to turn into a white tiger, which raises their physical defense and HP, but lowers their physical attack. They make up for this with a buff that increases their physical damage output as well as that of those around them. Further, they are able to raise their own HP and those of other party members, increasing their ability to absorb and recover from damage. Also, Barbarians have special skills allowing them to grab and hold opponents attention, called aggro, which the Barbarian the focus of their opponents attention. This frees other party members to attack while the Barbarian simply holds the opponents aggro, its own incredible vitality overcoming and recovering from the opponents attack. This makes the Barbarians a highly sought-after in squads. While Barbarians are undoubtedly the best tanks in the game against physical attackers, for certain bosses which use magical attacks, a magic-using class might be better for tanking. This is because Barbarians have siginificantly less defense against magical-based attacks. The role of barbarian in a squad however, is that of the tank, absorbing massive damage and holding the bosses aggro so the rest of the squad can damage deal. The Venomancer is a versatile character, able to tame pets to assist them in their attacks. They are also able to use pets to lure select opponents from mobs which helps prevent attacks from multiple sources. Finally, in their animal form of a fox, their resistance to physical damage is increased and they are granted the ability to debuff targets. As a ranged class, their magical attacks can inflict significant damage. In addition, Venomancers are reknown for their ability to summon pets for specific situations, such as pets specifically for land, sea, and air attacks. Also they are able to summon both the Legendary Hercules and the Phoenix pets into battle, pets with the strongest physical resistance and attack respectively in the game. A Venomancers role in a squad is varied, from damage dealing to debuffing bosses. Most often they will be called upon to lure single targets away from mobs, allowing other squad members to attack the targets individually. When equipted with the right pets, Venomancers can also act in a unique duel role, using their pet to tank a bosses attack while freeing themselves to attack the boss itself. In fact, Venomancers with a Hercules pet are a widely sought after as tankers in their own right. A Venomancer posessing a Phoenix, with its extremely high damage rate can inspire terror and wreak havok on attacking opponents. back to OUTKAST WIKI